


Ranze and Yoshio: An Altergeist Encounter

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, 遊☆戯☆王SEVENS | Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sevens (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anime, Assassination Plot(s), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Card Games, Cosplay, Crack, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cyberpunk, Duelling, Gen, Hacking, Humor, Illegal Activities, Inspired by Real Events, Mercenaries, Meta, Rare Characters, Rebellion, Science Fiction, Secret Identity, Theft, Virtual Reality, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Bookish Student Council Vice President by day. Mercenary by night. Ranze causes problems for Goha. But will her identity be unmasked by the lamest of sources?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranze & Rinnosuke (Yu-Gi-Oh!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Ranze and Yoshio: An Altergeist Encounter

Ranze and Yoshio: An Altergeist Encounter

Author’s Note: Based on Ranze and Emma sharing a voice actress. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Yu-Gi-Oh! SEVENS_ or _Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS_.

Summary:

Bookish Student Council Vice President by day. Mercenary by night. Ranze causes problems for Goha. But will her identity be unmasked by the lamest of sources?

* * *

Under no circumstances can the truth be exposed to Gakuto-sama. That his vice president, the buttoned-up model student practically joined at the hip to her brother Rinnosuke, led a double life behind the screen as Ghost Girl, notorious hacker and Duel merc.

Data mining, spoofing, fraud, ransomware, cyberassault…Her list of priors was long. Goha kept adding sixes to the petty cash (to them) promised for her capture.

They desired her skills for their own nefarious ends.

She wouldn’t take jobs from just anybody. If she did, Goha would have a lot more unconscious officials lying around.

Their stranglehold over the city met negligible resistance. But as Yuga’s Rush Duels proved, plenty of citizens were fed up with having Big Brother supervising them. Ranze knew disreputable fellows who’d pay black market prices to knock off a Goha executive.

Same criticism toward their security. It wasn’t by any means this impenetrable castle. Seriously, that guy from RoaRomin broke through!

Thinking back on it now, it was severely careless of her to use the computer she used for “business” to help create a LINK VRAINS account for that overenthusiastic fourth-grader. There’d been a mountain of transcripts to collate and deliver to Gakuto’s desk before the day was up; she didn’t so much as enable a VPN.

Sloppy Ranze. Bad! Bad!

Because the kid loved _Good Max_ and LARPed in full costume, he had a clear preference when it came to his avatar.

At only ten, she hadn’t foreseen him peeping on her last login location and showing up on his death trike while she was breaching the firewall into a restricted area that night.

“Ranze-neesan, your avatar’s awesome! Are you hunting buried treasure?”

A buxom babe raiding tombs. The boy genuinely thought it was a game. This could camouflage her secret.

“I am! So you’ve got to stick to stealth! Don’t mention our real names! Don’t mention where we’ve been! Other players will find us and steal any treasure we pocket!”

“I understand. But you should change your voice s’more, then. I can tell it’s you. Here, like me!” he gruffed up. “I’m the demon of destruction born of disorder and chaos! The Post-Apocalyptic Duel King: Yoshio! MY HELLISH DRAW!”

“What did I _just_ say?”

How many penalties could Goha give a child if they caught him aiding and abetting a dangerous felon?

She doubted it’d be a punishment as reversible as a ban on Spaghetti Napolitan.


End file.
